


Lure of Opposites

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Life begins anew





	Lure of Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: Lure of Opposites 

Author: Peach

Email address: Peach1250@sbcglobal.net 

Fandom: Firefly

Pairings: Mal/Simon 

Warnings: None 

Rating: PG13

Date: 3/29/04

Disclaimer: The characters of Firefly belong to Josh Whedon and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement is intended no money is being made. 

Summary: Life begins anew

NOTE: Written for the first Firefly Lyric Wheel Beginnings 

 

 

I looked at the snob standing on my ship's ramp. This should be interesting. Well, I'd told Kaylee to get passengers that could pay. A fancy boy like him ought to be able to do that. Funny, I never dreamed my future was standing there with that haughty look on his face.

 

****** 

 

I stood in the doorway of the infirmary watching as the Doc finished sewing up the crease in Zoe's arm. He'd become so much a part of our lives that I sometimes wondered how we got along without him. 

 

The day had gone about normal for us. My plans most always have a hole. This time you could have driven Serenity through it. We'd been lucky. Thanks to Simon. 

 

He finished with Zoe, wrapped her arm carefully. She gave me a brief look of concern as she left the infirmary. Simon cleaned up the area without looking my way.

 

"Doc."

 

"Yes, Captain?"

 

"Thanks for your help."

 

"You're welcome, Captain."

 

"Look, Doc, Simon. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

 

"Admitting you were wrong, Captain? I'm shocked."

 

"Will you get off that high horse? I'm trying to...ah the hell with it."

 

****** 

 

I watched as Mal left the infirmary. It just seems that I can never do the right thing with him. That makes me profoundly sad. Of everyone on the ship, he is the one I feel I could be with. 

 

I've always known that my sexual interest was sly. I like women, as friends. Love my sister. But for sex, I need a man. Mal was the kind of man I'd always been attracted to. Not real smart, brave, reckless, funny, a little strange, but honorable. 

 

I was more than a little in love with him. 

 

We'd been on the ship long enough that I'd expected him to listen at least when I talked to him. That whole mess might have been avoided if he had. Hell maybe I needed to go find some relief on the next planet we visited. 

 

Dinner that night was one of the better evenings. There was the afterglow of another skin-of-their-teeth escapes to buoy them up, plus good food for a change. Everyone lingered over the meal, conversation consisting of wild stories. At one point, River began to sing and I was reminded of just how talented she is. 

 

She danced around the table and ended the dance in Jayne's lap. I was surprised at the gentle way he reacted to her. That was the moment when I knew he'd come to care for her and she for him. That should have worried me, but actually, it pleased me. Jayne could keep her safe, far more so than I could.

 

Feeling eyes on me, I looked from them to Mal. He asked a question with a quirk of his brow. I shrugged my shoulders. Looking back, I realized that the rest had gone silent waiting for my reaction. 

 

"It's my night to clean up, right?"

 

I didn't wait for an answer; standing I picked up my plate and reached for Book's. Behind the counter, I began to clear things away as the others brought over their plates and the room slowly emptied. I ignored that Jayne and River moved over to the sofa to talk quietly to each other. 

 

Mal came into the kitchen and began to help me clean up. "You okay, Doc?"

 

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"You looking to have Jayne for a brother-in-law?"

 

"Brother-in-law?"

 

"You don't think I'd let him get away with less that that, decides he wants her."

 

"She's just a girl."

 

"My Ma was younger when she had me. Jayne takes good care of his possessions."

 

"River is not a possession!"

 

"I know that, and in his gut he'll know that, but it won't keep him from taking good care of her."

 

****** 

 

I watched his eyes. Simon's eyes say a lot, once you get to know him. I watched as the emotions flowed. Part of him was nauseated at the idea, but the practical part knew that they were never going back to the life they had once lived. 

 

We finished the dishes in silence and then he headed to his quarters. It was late that night when I heard my door open. In the low light from the corner, I watched as he made his way down the ladder.

 

He stood by my bunk looking down at me. I lifted the covers and invited him in. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. 

 

"You okay?"

 

He let out a ragged chuckle. "You keep asking me that."

 

"So what's the answer?"

 

"I'm definitely not okay. My sister is fucking Jayne in her room and I couldn't listen to that."

 

"You mean you didn't try to stop them?"

 

"She's on top of him, that's consensual."

 

"You peeked?"

 

"I wouldn't have, but I thought she was dreaming." 

 

"That visual bothering you, Doc?"

 

"Her hair was covering most of the action, thank god."

 

"So then you decided to come hide out with me."

 

"Actually, I was hoping we might..."

 

"Why, Doctor, are you propositioning me?"

 

"Would you please call me Simon?"

 

"I usually call the people I sleep with by their first name. You sure you want this?"

 

"I figure why should we be celibate. Book is the only one on this boat that took that vow."

 

"Just exercise, Doc?"

 

"Simon."

 

"Simon."

 

He twisted and covered my mouth with his. Neither of us has ever looked back.

 

****** 

 

The small glade on a backwater moon, springtime, with flowers in bloom was a perfect place for a wedding. Book was waiting by the arch of flowers. I turned to look at my sister; she'd never looked more beautiful. Kaylee and Inara had woven the small wreath of flowers in her hair, Mal had bought her the new dress she wore. 

 

Mal and Jayne took their places next to the arch, Zoe beside Mal, Wash next to Jayne. Inara played the dulcimer softly. I smiled at River and she grinned back. Holding out my arm to her, I spoke. 

 

"Ready, River?"

 

"Yes, handsome Simon."

 

We walked slowly toward the others. I have to admit that Jayne actually cleans up nice. He and Mal both looked handsome decked out in morning coats. I tried to hide my nerves; River gave my arm a gentle squeeze. 

 

We took our places as Book beamed at us. Inara ended the music.

 

"Weddings are a Shepherd's most joyous duty. I feel greatly honored today to be joining not one but two couples in marriage." 

 

Mal took my hand as Jayne took River's. He smiled down at me and my knees turned to jelly. I wondered if my sister felt this much love for Jayne. If so, he's a very lucky man. 

 

"Marriage is an old custom, entered into for many reasons. I think the greatest is to share the days of laughter or nights of sorrow. From this day forth you will stand side by side, your visions and dreams shared."

 

Mal grinned at me and squeezed my hand. 

 

Book continued. "River, do you take Jayne to be your wedded husband?"

 

"I do."

 

"Jayne, do you take River to be your wedded wife?"

 

"I do."

 

Book turned to us then. "Mal, do you take Simon as your wedded husband?"

 

His voice was steady as he answered. "I do."

 

"Simon, do you take Mal as your wedded husband?"

 

"I do." I was so proud that my voice didn't quiver.

 

"Repeat after me as you exchange rings: 

Long as I can hold your hand 

Long as I can share your dreams

Long as you are in my heart we'll never say goodbye."

 

We repeated the words and placed the wedding bands on each other's hands. 

 

"By the power vested in me by the all mighty I pronounce you married. You may kiss to seal the pact."

 

We kissed as the others applauded. Our wedding feast was delicious. Jayne stayed for one dance before he swept River up in his arms and ran from the room as Kaylee and Inara threw rice after them. Mal leaned toward me and whispered.

 

"Simon, can we start our wedding night now?"

 

"As soon as you dance with me."

 

He'd told me that dancing wasn't his strong suit but it might be our only chance and I didn't want to miss it. At the end of the dance, he dipped me low to the sounds of whistles and catcalls. Then scooped me up as Jayne had River, I buried my face in his throat as he took me from the room. 

 

That was ten years ago. Tonight, on our anniversary, he made me scream once more with pleasure. As we panted together in the afterglow, a pounding came at the door.

 

"Simon, get up, River's in labor!"

 

As I put my foot on the ladder, Mal drawled. "Simon, do you normally deliver babies naked?"

 

One day that mouth is going to get him in trouble. I threw on my pants and climbed the ladder with his laughter floating up behind me. Time for the newest crewmember of Serenity to be born.

 

Why was I not surprised when River insisted on naming her daughter Jayne?

 

The end.

 

 

 

We'll Never Say Goodbye

From the movie SING

 

We share the days of laughter, we share the nights of sorrow 

And in the morning after, we face a bright tomorrow 

Side by side we'll always stand, spirits flying high 

Long as I can hold your hand, we'll never say goodbye

 

We walk the halls of learning, and serve a proud tradition

The flame of truth is burning, to clarify our vision

Look at how the future gleams, gold against the sky

Long as I can share your dreams, we'll never say goodbye

 

There's little to be sure of, but we will last forever

For now we know the pure love, we feel when we're together

Then if someday we should part, we will not say die

Long as you are in my heart, we'll never say goodbye

Long as you are in my heart, we'll never say goodbye.


End file.
